


Love At Your Doorstep

by Lunar_avocados



Series: Imagine If We Were Together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Ginny is kind of a badass, Love Confessions, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_avocados/pseuds/Lunar_avocados
Summary: Ginny can't keep pretending her feelings for Luna don't go beyond friends, so she goes to Luna to tell her how she feels.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Imagine If We Were Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Love At Your Doorstep

Ginny was very in love with Luna Lovegood. And because of this she has paced around her room for far too many days and nights. Now she was doing the same in front of Luna's door. She could do this, she was a damn Gryffindor. She had fought in the department of mysteries and the battle of Hogwarts, and she was one of the best chasers quidditch had seen in a very long time. If there was a time to show that bravery it was now. She knew she could tell Luna, if she would just knock on the damn door. 

So she did, she took a breath and knocked, just like that all her old courage rose up. This was Luna, and they had been best friends ever since even before Dumbledore's army had been formed. That was six years ago, god it's been such a long time. 

Ginny had realized how in love she was with Luna about two and half years ago and she had pretended she wasn't head over heels for that long too. But she couldn't stand it anymore knowing that every time she and Luna were together they were only friends, and it broke her heart more and more every time. She kept trying to justify not saying anything to Luna, but the list of reasons just kept getting shorter and shorter, it wasn't worth it anymore. 

So that's why Ginny was knocking on Luna's door, more nervous than she'd ever been. Luna opened the door, she was so beautiful that Ginny paused momentarily but the Gryffindor ingrained in her wouldn't let that happen for too long.

“Luna I...I just need to talk to you”  
“You look very nervous Ginny”

Ginny chose not to respond because she knew if she stopped herself now she would lose all her courage.

“You are so special to me, and we've been friends for six years, but every time we’re together I can't help wishing we were more than friends. Luna I love you.”

By this time Ginny had stepped inside the door, looking at Luna with wide eyes.  
“I was wondering if you felt the same, but I was….. too scared to say anything to you.”

“You...you feel the same way ?” Ginny asked, shocked.

“Of course I do. I love you too Ginny “

This was the best feeling Ginny had ever experienced. It was almost, no, it was absolutely impossible to believe.“This feels like a dream.”

“A very lucid one.” Luna agreed. 

With the confession a cool calm slowly came over Ginny. Now there was nothing holding her back from anything she'd ever wanted with Luna.  
“How about I take you on a proper date? We could take a nice picnic to that forest you've been talking about for the past couple weeks, black wood forest.” Luna smiled. “ We can take a blanket and I’ll make us some good food, and then we’ll talk….or we could do other things.”

Ginny was walking slowly closer to Luna.

”Yeah, yeah that sounds nice.”

Ginny was close enough now that she could hear Luna's breath quicken.

“Then we could come back here and I could walk you to your house, and we could go up to your room and we could-“

But Ginny didn't finish her sentence, she crashed her lips onto Luna’s. It was perfect, their soft lips moving together with so much love and so much heat it made Ginny dizzy. After what seemed like an hour, they pulled away from each other, out of breath, and all Ginny could do was look into Luna's eyes. Until Luna wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and brushed her lips against Ginny’s once more. Ginny fisted her hands in Luna’s long blond hair and pressed her lips to Luna’s. The kiss became more urgent and rushed, and Ginny heard a small moan from Luna. They broke apart again with a gasp of air between them.

She was about to lean down once again when Xenophilius Lovegood burst through the front door muttering ideas for the Quibbler. Ginny and Luna broke apart, Luna seemed very intrigued and Ginny knew at this point it was not good to stick around.

“I will pick you up tomorrow at seven.” Luna gave her a warm nod at that; she looked just as happy as Ginny felt.

With that sentiment, one last love-filled look at Luna, and a warm feeling in her stomach, she aparated out with a pop. 

She appeared in her kitchen with the biggest smile on her face. When she turned around she was met with a smirking George. She quickly realized that what had just happened was very visibly displayed all over her face. She attempted to quickly flatten her hair and wipe any lip gloss that had smeared out-of-place off of the sides of her mouth. The damage had already been done; George’s laughter filled the room.

“I take it you finally told Luna how you feel” 

“You...you...you know?”

“We’ve all known for ages, Hermione started a bet ages ago and we all bet on how soon you two would get together.”

“She started a bet? And you all had a guess?”

“Yeah, I think Charlie won, he was against the idea at first but he finally came around. And would you look at that, he won. But I will brag and say that I think I’ve known for longer than you have, because if we’re being honest, I am the smartest person you know.”

Ginny barked a laugh, which she knew was the intended effect. If she was being honest it wasn’t surprising Hermione had started the bet, she always did give very telling looks to Ginny when she and Luna were together. She grinned at George and he returned the smile.

“I am proud of you Gin.”

George tipped the mug of tea he was holding toward Ginny, patted her on the shoulder and walked upstairs. That night Ginny slept better than she had in weeks, thinking about Luna and how it felt to kiss her before she drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading:)xx


End file.
